John Quinn
Born in a small town near Traverse Town, John Quinn is an alchemist. He loves to make potions and ethers for the many travelers and heroes. He loves to help them, since he himself cannot fight well. He is a very nice guy but can be a klutz at times. His father taught him everything he knows. His dream is to one day become an alchemist for Disney Castle. History John Quinn was born in a small town near Traverse Town. He was born into a family of alchemists. His father taught him how to mix most potions. When he was young his dream was to become an alchemists for Disney Castle, so he can help the knights and wizards that reside there. He couldn't fight or casts a spell, so he figured he could be of use by making potions. In current times he moved to Deep Jungle to help the campsite white mages and medics. Though he still has his dream.......... When he was young, he loved helping his father create potions in the lab. He easily picked up on what to do, and got a job at his family store, Quinn Fixins. He was a assistant to the head alchemist, his father. It seem like alchemy was in his blood when he became a full alchemist at the store in just a few years. Knights from Disney Castle seem to come through his town everyday, as a teen. He saw their powerful skills against some small shadow heartless, and was amazed. He tried his hardest to follow in their footsteps, but he lack the fighting ambition they had. He figured that if he couldn't fight the heartless he rather help the knights in their battles. After he became an adult he decided that he should go to an epicenter of battles and wars. This lead him to no other than Deep Jungle. The fights in Deep Jungle are known all around Waltier. The Jungle is also known for its passing warriors, mages, and travelers. No doubt, this was the ideal spot for John. Leaving his family to help a bigger cause, John went to the Deep Jungle campsite. Currently, he is studying medical skills while preparing his potions. Occupation He is an alchemist with much skill. As of now he works in the Deep Jungle campsite making potions for the many passerby and the medical team. He takes note on some of the practices done at the campsite for future help. While there he listens to the travelers tales, absorbing their stories and tips. He believes that he is performing a great duty to Waltier. Most knights can't make potions, so his skills are needed a lot on the battlefield. When a mage needs a pick-me-up or a warrior is at critical health, he can provide them with what they need. Talent He can mix and create many types of potions and ethers. He makes potions, ethers, elixirs, and even knows a little about pheonix down. He's not much of a fighter but loves helping with health and mana. He can also cook but it isn't as great as his alchemy. He's also knows a lot of the world outside Waltier, but still he doesn't wish to travel. His alchemy abilities in a way were passed down through blood. Easily going through his family stores rank, he became an head alchemist. He can create many potions and ethers that will certainly aid in battle. Though he still hasn't learned how to make the strongest potions yet. He learned how to cook when he came to Deep Jungle's campsite. When the medics and his rations were low, they would go into the jungle and hunt for food. He learned how to skin fish, dry meats, and make stew. While his cooking might not be tasty, it is very nutritious. He also has vast knowledge of the world. He learned much from the many travelers that come through Deep Jungle. His knowledge range from Vale to the cold north. He knows about the keyblade but not enough to be considered an expert. Having no strength or magick at all John is a very clever human. He can think his way through many dangerous situations. Also when it comes to thieves and other evil humans, he can offer potions for them. Since he loves helping the heroes of the world, he usually puts some poison in those potions. Weapon He has no weapons, and is very weak in strength and magick. While others had their weapons, he tend to his potion making. Even when he was a baby, he would try to mix things like his father. What he lacks in strength and magick he makes up in his running speed and brains. Never having any strength or magick, John stuck to potions. Over the years he still hasn't gotten that strong. He has great running speed though, since that's what he would do when attacked. While he may not have brawn, he has plenty of brains. He can outsmart many of his human foes. Going so far as to intoxicate some of them by giving them a potion. Category:The Players